Amor y pecado
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Levi y Erwin comparten un oscuro secreto que, además de marcarles permanentemente, les ha unido como sólo el dolor puede unir a las personas. Un pecado que podría devolverles la esperanza perdida. [Eruri, Mpreg]


Esta historia nació de mi deseo de escribir algo un poco más fuerte, así que trata temas que podrían incomodar a algunas personas como menciones de aborto y Mpreg, este último decidí no explicarlo ni dar un motivo por cuestiones de la historia ya que no quería alargarla más de lo necesario, en algún momento incluso pensé en escribirlo en varios capítulos pero decidí dejarlo todo en un oneshot. Además, ligero OOC aunque a mi parecer, dadas las circunstancias, no está fuera de lugar. Luego de estas advertencias, espero que disfruten la historia.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias** : Mpreg, drama, tragedia. Rating T por mención de aborto.

* * *

 **Amor y pecado**

Camina por cada pasillo del cuartel en su búsqueda. Sabe que es tonto pero siente una extraña opresión en el pecho que le hace preocupar al grado de haber abandonado sus ocupaciones como comandante. Pero luego de casi perderle en varias ocasiones, ha aprendido a confiar en su instinto cuando se trata de su amado capitán.

Cansado de buscar por todas partes, decide que sólo resta un lugar donde no ha buscado, pero espera con ansias encontrarle allí pues ya no puede con la angustia de saberle desaparecido. Sin más opciones donde buscar, llega a la habitación que comparten desde hace más de cinco años, lamentándose apenas abrir la puerta por no haberle buscado allí desde un principio cuando, al entrar, escucha un ruido extraño pero conocido provenir del baño.

A pesar de encontrar la habitación en penumbras, se acerca a prisa pero sintiendo el cuerpo entumido y el tiempo se detiene en cuanto llega a su lado, su expresión ensombreciéndose en cuanto lo ve.

—Erwin... —Le llama desde el suelo, manteniéndose aferrado al excusado como si la vida se le fuera en ello mientras le mira con tristeza y disculpa.

El rubio se agacha a su lado, listo para tomarle en brazos cuando una nueva ola de náuseas le obliga a devolver el poco alimento que se mantenía en su estómago. Y Erwin no puede hacer otra cosa que mirarle, aún en shock, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos que le impiden pensar con claridad.

Cuando finalmente reacciona, le sostiene por la cintura mientras acaricia su espalda suavemente, recordando de forma vaga que eso le ayudaba a contener las náuseas la última vez.

—Te llevaré a la cama. —Anuncia cuando parece que al fin pasó, tomándole en brazos para ayudarle a salir.

Levi se abraza a su cuello y se encoge en sus brazos buscando fuerza en él pues por sí sólo no cree poder soportarlo. Pero ninguno de los dos habla del tema hasta que llegan a la cama, y Erwin en vez de depositarle en ella se sienta con él en sus brazos, atrayéndole tan cerca como le es posible sin hacerle daño. Y entonces se rompe.

Abrazándole con fuerza, Levi se permite llorar en sus brazos y permite que los sentimientos le dominen por completo. Lágrimas de dolor escapan de sus ojos mientras siente su corazón estrujarse en su pecho. Y Erwin no puede hacer otra cosa que sostenerle y estar a su lado, permitiendo que la culpa le domine pues es más que obvio que la mayor parte de la culpa es suya.

Sin darse cuenta él también comienza a llorar, porque sabe que aunque debería estar contento, la tristeza de la realidad puede más y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Nada excepto evitarle el dolor que ya experimentó una vez.

Levi no dice nada, está seguro de que su amante comprende la situación y sabe también que entiende lo que está pensando. Luego de muchos años juntos sería imposible que fuera de otra manera. Tantos años como pareja no han sido en vano, el amor entre ellos ha crecido pese a su adversa realidad, y sin embargo, comparten un oscuro secreto que ha logrado marcarles de una forma mucho más dolorosa que todas las demás muertes que pesan en su conciencia, pero que al mismo tiempo les ha unido como sólo el dolor puede unir a una pareja.

—Lo siento tanto Levi... —se disculpa entre sollozos, genuinamente arrepentido por su descuido que revive viejas heridas en ambos.

—Fue mi culpa... yo... olvide tomarlo... —confiesa el menor, mirándole con dolor al pensar que podría haber evitado eso momento tan duro para ambos.

En ese momento, a Erwin le parece que su amante se ve más pequeño y frágil de lo que nunca le ha visto, al menos desde aquella vez hace dos años, y no puede evitar el deseo de protegerlo de todo. Del mundo entero, y de él mismo que es quien le provocó ese dolor.

Ambos han tomado una decisión, desde hace bastante tiempo en realidad, por lo que no hay nada que discutir.

—Te traeré un té... —Le abraza más cerca, tan apretado como puede al punto de dejarle leves hematomas. Toma un profundo respiro. —Y después... iré a comprar ruda...

—Gracias. —Responde Levi en un susurro, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si fuera lo único que le mantiene con vida.

Ambos sienten sus corazones romperse de nuevo, pero ese bebé no puede nacer.

* * *

 _Dos años antes_

Apenas baja de la carreta, su corazón da un vuelco de emoción al saber que pronto podrá volver a estar junto a su amado. Camina a prisa por los pasillos, saludando rápidamente a aquellos que se topa en su camino pero sin detenerse pues, luego de estar fuera por casi un mes, no puede esperar ni un segundo más para tenerle entre sus brazos.

Mientras camina, ignora todas las palabras y conversaciones de los reclutas a su alrededor, al menos hasta que a sus oídos llega el nombre de su capitán junto a un "enfermo" y un "encerrado". Detiene un poco su andar mientras los jóvenes se aproximan y al fin logra entender la frase completa, o por lo menos darle sentido. Al parecer, Levi lleva una semana encerrado en su habitación debido a alguna comida en mal estado que le tiene enfermo.

De nuevo aumenta el paso, casi corriendo por los últimos corredores hasta que llega a la puerta de su habitación, entrando en ella casi con pena como si no fuera más que un visitante. Al ingresar, apenas puede ocultar la decepción en su rostro por encontrar la habitación vacía. Deja escapar un suspiro y está por salir de allí para seguir buscándole cuando se percata de un extraño sonido proveniente del baño contiguo.

Preocupado al recordar lo que escuchó en el camino, se aproxima a la puerta del baño esperando que no sea nada grave y el terco de su novio se haya dejado revisar por los médicos de la legión. Mas al llegar a la puerta le encuentras de rodillas frente al excusado devolviendo el desayuno.

—¡Levi! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Pregunta asustado, nunca antes le ha visto así de enfermo por lo que puede suponer que se trata de algo grave.

El más bajo le mira por un segundo antes de que otra ola de náuseas se apodere de él impidiéndole responder cualquier cosa, deseando que todo termine pronto pues ya se siente demasiado agotado.

—Pensé que llegarías mañana. — Comenta nervioso cuando al fin logra contenerse.

Luego de pasar toda la semana en ese estado, esta tan acostumbrado que puede saber con seguridad cuando finalmente ha pasado, e intenta levantarse por su propia cuenta para evitar mostrarse débil frente a su pareja y poder lavar su boca a conciencia. Además, lo que tiene que decirle no ayuda mucho a relajarle.

—Las reuniones terminaron antes de lo previsto. —Se encoge de hombros restándole importancia pero hay otra cosa que le molesta. —No pareces feliz de verme. —Aunque intenta no mirarle con reproche, no puede evitar mostrarse decepcionado por su frío recibimiento a pesar de que intenta comprender que se debe a que se siente realmente mal.

El pelinegro suspira y se aproxima para besar sus labios de forma corta, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa por más cosas de las que podría llegar a imaginar.

—Bienvenido de vuelta... —Ya no encuentra motivos para postergarlo, de cualquier forma tendrá que enterarse y mejor que sea ahora, entre más pronto se lo haga saber, más pronto enfrentará su reacción a la que tanto teme. —Yo... estoy esperando un bebé... tuyo. Tengo cuatro semanas.

Luego de finalmente dejar salir sus palabras, siente un peso abandonar sus hombros. Ahora sólo espera que la reacción de su amante no sea tan mala como las muchas pesadillas que tuvo durante esas semanas. Sin embargo, el rubio aún no se recupera de la sorpresa y eso no hace más que incrementar sus nervios. Él sabe que Erwin lo ama, pero no sabe cómo tomará la noticia de su embarazo pues le está haciendo perder a su mejor hombre, y eso le ha robado el sueño desde que se enteró de su estado un par de semanas atrás.

—Levi... —Los ojos del rubio se llenan de lágrimas mientras le atrae en un abrazo apretado pero al mismo tiempo cuidadoso. —¿Es cierto eso Levi? Vas a darme un hijo.

Apenas puede contener la emoción de saber que tendrá un hijo junto al hombre que ama, por lo que no se molesta en contener las lágrimas de alegría que brotan de sus ojos mientras le sostiene muy cerca, llenando su rostro de pequeños y amorosos besos. Casi puede jurar que procrearon a ese pequeño la noche antes de irse, cuando le hizo el amor la noche entera como si nunca más fueran a estar juntos de nuevo.

—Sí, vamos a ser padres... —susurra Levi en respuesta, correspondiendo su abrazo ahora que puede relajarse y permitirse alegrarse por la noticia.

Esa noche sus cuerpos se unen y se entregan mutuamente de forma apasionada, dejándose llevar por el amor y la alegría que les embargan. Aún no ha nacido pero ambos le aman con todo su ser.

Por desgracia no todo son buenas noticias y poco después de su apasionado encuentro la noticia de una próxima expedición fuera de los muros les hace tomar la decisión de ocultar la existencia de ese bebé hasta que hayan regresado para evitarse problemas con sus superiores, pues ellos no pueden darse el lujo de desviar su objetivo.

Con casi dos meses de embarazo y el vientre ligeramente abultado, Erwin está convencido de que será mejor para Levi quedarse en el cuartel mientras él va con el resto de la legión, asegurando que no habrá problemas pues se encargará de que parezca que está enfermo. Pero Levi sabe que esa no es una opción, no ahora que están tan cerca de ganar la guerra. Luego de una acalorada discusión, ambos acuerdan que irá a la expedición siempre y cuando prometa no hacer más esfuerzo del necesario, a lo que Levi acepta sin problemas pues tampoco desea exponer a su bebé.

Llegado el día, todo parece marchar bien. Las tropas avanzan sin problemas cubriendo una amplia extensión de terreno y todos se permiten tomar un respiro ante la paz que les rodea, sin embargo, los más experimentados, saben que esa paz no puede ser una buena señal y prefieren mantenerse alerta.

Y pronto descubren con horror que están en lo correcto cuando, unos metros más adelante, logran divisar una gran cantidad de titanes avanzando directamente hacia la formación. Debido al gran número de enemigos, cada escuadrón se ve obligado a pelear a excepción de los que llevan las provisiones. Uno de ellos es el de Levi, que se mantiene alerta en caso de que lleguen hasta ellos, armas listas para defender las carretas con su vida.

Levi sabe que Erwin es fuerte, pero eso no evita que se preocupe por su vida y que sienta miedo luego de mucho tiempo, miedo a perderlo y miedo a la soledad, pues no se siente capaz de criar un hijo él sólo. Pero se obliga a creer en su pareja y confía en que ambos volverán a salvo.

Al centro de la formación se respira angustia, nadie se atreve a relajarse por miedo a lo que pueda suceder, pero aun cuando todos se mantienen alerta es casi imposible notar que un enemigo se aproxima hasta que es demasiado tarde para esquivarlo y se encuentran frente a frente con uno de esos monstruos que parece lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con todos ellos.

Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, comienza a atacarlos sin piedad devorando a todos los que se atreven a enfrentarlo. Y Levi no puede soportarlo más, a pesar de haberle prometido a Erwin que no lo haría, prepara sus cuchillas y se lanza al ataque en un golpe certero logrando derribarlo sin problemas, sin embargo no estaba sólo y otro titán se aproxima a ellos sin que nadie lo detenga, golpeándole mientras está en el aire antes que pueda volver a su caballo.

Apenas logra evitar que le atrape, pero no puede esquivar el golpe que le envía a estrellarse contra el suelo, sintiendo el doloroso impacto antes de que pueda reaccionar. Descargas de dolor recorren su cuerpo y se instalan en su vientre, haciéndole temer lo peor, pero aún no puede darse el lujo de pensar en otra cosa. Aguantando el dolor agudo en su cuerpo, derriba al último enemigo antes de dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia, deseando que aquello haya sido tan sólo un mal sueño.

Cuando vuelven al interior de las murallas, el camino entre aclamos y aplausos se siente como una burla. Sí, avanzaron más de lo esperado y con un número considerablemente bajo de pérdidas, pero aquello no se siente como una victoria, al menos no para Erwin, quien tiene que soportar el ver a su muy herido capitán inconsciente en una de las carretas mientras sufre la incertidumbre de no saber si su bebé estará bien o si al menos su amado se salvará.

Largas horas después, espera ansioso a que despierte junto a su cama mientras intenta encontrar la mejor forma de darle las malas noticias, pero sabe que sin importar las palabras que use seguirá siendo un duro golpe para él. Cuando finalmente despierta, Erwin le regala una sonrisa de alivio y acomoda un poco su cabello, deseando ganar tiempo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera? —Pregunta atento el rubio acercándole un vaso con agua.

—Me siento como si tuviera todos los huesos rotos. —Responde con voz rasposa, haciendo un esfuerzo por enfocar su rostro.

—Es normal, aunque son sólo un par de costillas. Sanará en poco tiempo. —De nuevo intenta sonreírle mientras toma su mano entre las suyas, pero esta vez no lo consigue, sabe con sólo ver sus ojos que el momento ha llegado.

—Erwin... —Le llama con seriedad y un casi imperceptible temblor en su voz. —¿Cómo... cómo está el bebé?

Él no trata de darle más vueltas, no lo niega, sabe que será mejor decírselo ahora y afrontarlo cuanto antes. Como hombres del ejército, no pueden darse el lujo de llorar sus pérdidas por mucho tiempo, ambos son conscientes de ello.

—Lo siento, llegué demasiado tarde. —Agacha la cabeza avergonzado, aun odiándose por no haber ido antes a su lado, quizás si le hubiera encontrado a tiempo las cosas serían diferentes. —Perdimos al bebé.

Levi intenta mantenerse firme, inhala y exhala de forma consciente pues de pronto el aire parece insuficiente a su alrededor. No es la primera pérdida que enfrenta y está seguro de que no será la última, pero por alguna razón ésta se siente mucho más pesada y le aplasta hasta hacerle perder la compostura.

Y entonces se rompe. Ni siquiera intenta contener las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos ante la terrible noticia. Como si la pérdida de su hijo no fuera ya bastante doloroso, el pensamiento de perder también a su amante le deja helado, después de todo fue él quien rompió su promesa de tener cuidado. Dada la situación, duda que pueda superar su rechazo.

—Erwin yo...

—Está bien, no digas nada... —Antes de que pueda culparse, le envuelve en sus brazos como si pudiera protegerle del dolor, sabiendo que él mismo es culpable de no haberle protegido en ese momento.

Se abrazan por largo tiempo, no saben realmente cuanto, pero no se separan hasta que el llanto se convierte en sollozos y ambos coinciden en que es suficiente. La tristeza no desaparece, probablemente nunca lo hará, pero no hay tiempo para llorar, no hay tiempo para deprimirse. Para honrar la memoria de su hijo, ambos saben que deben ganar esa guerra y devolverle su libertad a la humanidad.

Hasta entonces, no habrá más bebés, es una promesa que los dos están dispuestos a cumplir por el bien propio y del otro, pues aunque no lo expresan, ambos saben perfectamente como se siente el otro y lo dolorosa que fue la pérdida para cada uno de ellos. Cuando al fin sean libres, si aún están en condiciones, entonces podrán darse la alegría de formar una familia.

Erwin sabe que es cruel, pero Levi le hace prometer que en caso de que quede embarazado de nuevo, será él quien le ayude a interrumpirlo, y él acepta de inmediato pues entiende que es la decisión correcta. Y a veces es difícil hacer lo correcto.

* * *

Salió de la base muy temprano, vestido de civil y cubierto con una capa negra para asegurarse de no ser reconocido. Ya bastante doloroso es tener que acabar con la vida de un pequeño ser inocente como para además tener que soportar las habladurías de la gente.

De camino a su destino, cruza por su mente la imagen de su Levi cuando despertó esa mañana, dormido entre sus brazos con expresión tranquila a pesar de que pasó gran parte de la noche entre lágrimas. De forma inconsciente, ambos llevaron sus manos sobre su vientre, cubriendo a ese pequeño fruto de su amor como si de ese modo pudieran protegerlo del mundo al que le obligaron a venir. En cuanto fue consciente de ello, decidió que debía apartarse, alejar su mano de allí pues le parecía injusto tratar de protegerle cuando él mismo le arrebataría la vida que le dio, pero no lo hizo, y sin poder evitarlo terminó acariciando con ternura el vientre de su amado. Al menos por un momento, se dio el lujo de sentirse padre.

Llega a su destino más tarde de lo planeado, caminando a paso lento como si eso fuera a cambiar algo. Al entrar a la tienda se encuentra con una pareja joven, ambos lucen bastante enamorados y Erwin no puede evitar mirarles cuando se da cuenta de un detalle, están esperando un bebé. Con atención les mira buscando entre los estantes, recurriendo con la mirada cada una de las cajas hasta dar con lo que estaban buscando. De forma tímida, la mujer señala otra caja un poco más allá, suplicando con la mirada y logrando su objetivo pues su esposo toma la caja y la lleva también.

—Llevaré estos dos, por favor. —Dice el hombre a la vieja mujer encargada de la tienda, quien le sonríe amablemente.

—Para las náuseas. —Dice la anciana mirando a la joven mujer, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ambos.

—El otro es un antojo. —Agrega el joven con diversión, bastante animado.

Erwin no puede evitar sonreír ante la escena, imaginando como serían los antojos de Levi, dejando que su imaginación construya toda una escena en la que él, como un buen padre y esposo, sale del cuartel en mitad de la noche en busca de las más extrañas peticiones para su amor. Aunque, conociéndolo, seguramente le hará tener todo a la mano para evitar que le deje sólo por la noche. Levi odia que le deje sólo durante la noche.

Mientras la feliz pareja hace sus compras, agregando un par de cajas más, él se pierde en sus pensamientos, imaginando como sería el embarazo para ellos, la forma en que abrazaría a Levi durante la noche para no hacerle daño al bebé cuando su vientre hubiera crecido, las veces en que no podrían hacer el amor porque sería incómodo para su capitán, la forma en que se encargaría de preparar comida especial para él ahora que debería comer por dos, el cómo se organizaría para hacer su deber como comandante y al mismo tiempo mantener limpio el cuartel para su pareja y cómo, cuando su bebé finalmente estuviera en sus brazos, se daría cuanta de que todo había valido la pena.

En su mente, Levi se ve hermoso sosteniendo a su pequeño bebé en brazos.

Al verles salir de la tienda, sacude lejos sus pensamientos y se dirige a los estantes, golpeándose mentalmente por haber soñado despierto con un futuro egoísta. Pero luego de tanto dolor, de tantas pérdidas, piensa que ser egoísta es un derecho que debería hacer valer de vez en cuando.

Recorre con la mirada cada una de las cajas, encontrándose con cientos de variedades de té que piensa podrían gustarle a su capitán, quizás serían un buen regalo para él, para demostrarle lo mucho que lo ama y lo feliz que le hace formar una familia con él. Sólo que eso sería una burla para lo que están a punto de hacer.

Cuando finalmente encuentra lo que fue a buscar, toma la pequeña caja en sus manos. Es tan sólo una pequeña caja verde sin nada de extraordinario, pero él no puede evitar mirarla con rencor al saber que lo que hay en ese pequeño empaque será suficiente para acabar con una vida.

La devuelve al estante, justo donde estaba, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de la anciana clavada en su espalda.

—Es una decisión difícil, ¿no le parece? —La escucha preguntar de pronto, haciéndole saltar en su lugar como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo algo malo. Y así era.

—Sí. —Responde sin mirarla y luego suspira, cansado, agotado de la ardua batalla entre su corazón y su sentido del deber. —Es algo tan fácil y sin embargo... es como arrancarse el corazón.

Voltea a ver a la mujer como esperando encontrar respuesta a las preguntas en su mente, pero ella no contesta. En vez de eso le mira con comprensión y Erwin puede sentir que ella lo entiende, que sabe lo que están sufriendo y lo mucho que perderán por esa decisión.

—A veces es difícil hacer lo correcto... —menciona la anciana cuando Erwin observa las cajas aún sin decidir —pero hay cosas por las que vale la pena sufrir.

Y es esa frase la que le devuelve el valor que había perdido, y finalmente toma con seguridad la caja en sus manos. Ya no hay más dudas, esta es la decisión correcta.

Paga la caja y sale de ahí cuando el sol ya se encuentra iluminando el cielo, camina más rápido, a esa hora Levi ya debe haber despertado aunque seguramente sigue en la cama. Dada la situación, está seguro de que no saldrá de la cama hasta que vuelva, lo que le da un poco de calma mientras lo hace.

Cuando regresa al cuartel, agradece que nadie se haya levantado aún y se dirige directo a la cocina, preparando un poco de té mientras su mente vuela de nuevo, pensando distraído en cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora, en cómo afectará las cosas su decisión, pero en el fondo sabe que Levi entenderá.

Vuelve a la habitación con una taza de té caliente en la mano, encontrándose directamente con la mirada gris de su amante, quien a pesar de todo parece haber dormido bien y, dejando de lado la tristeza que aún se refleja en sus ojos, luce radiante.

—Lamento la tardanza. —Se disculpa llegando a su lado, sentándose en la cama frente a él para pasarle el té. —Ten cuidado, está muy caliente.

—Gracias... —Levi no le mira a los ojos, no se siente capaz de enfrentar su mirada en ese momento.

Él sabe que Erwin lo ama, él mismo lo ama con todo su ser, y sin embargo ahora no puede evitar preguntarse cómo puede estar de acuerdo con esto, cómo puede apoyarlo en esa egoísta decisión que, si bien les duele a ambos, sabe que es más dolorosos para Erwin. Aún no olvida la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando se enteró que iba a ser padre, así como tampoco olvida el dolor en esos mismos ojos luego de perder al bebé. Pero esta decisión es por ambos, y por ese pequeño también, por evitarle una muerte más dolorosa.

Levi toma la taza con temor, temblando mientras la acerca a sus labios e intentando por todos los medios no llorar de nuevo, no quiere causarle más dolor del necesario. Con cuidado de no quemarse, lleva el líquido a su boca sintiendo la mano de su amante sobre la suya dándole el valor que necesita. Y entonces lo bebe, disculpándose en silencio con su pequeño por robarle la vida que le dio.

—Erwin... esto...

—Es té negro, de la mejor calidad. —Le mira con una sonrisa nerviosa, preocupado por su reacción. —Es... un regalo.

—¿Un... regalo? —Repite confundido tratando en encontrar una explicación que justifique sus palabras.

Pero antes de que pueda preguntar, el rubio se arrodilla en el suelo frente a él, tomando la taza de sus manos para dejarla de lado y poder tomar sus manos entre las suyas, mirándole con tantos sentimientos mezclados que Levi no puede identificarlos todos.

—A veces olvido decirte lo mucho que te amo —comenzó a hablar sin despegar sus ojos de los grises de su amado —, y lo importante que eres para mí.

Sus palabras le tomaron por sorpresa pero no se atrevió a interrumpirle.

—Levi no tienes idea de lo afortunado que me siento cada vez que despierto y te encuentro entre mis brazos, y cuando despiertas y me saludas con un beso mientras aún no despiertas por completo, y casa vez que dices mi nombre cuando hacemos el amor. Me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo al saber que me amas y poder amarte a ti. —Tomó su mano izquierda y la llevó a sus labios para besar el dorso con devoción antes de continuar.

—Yo sé que no he sido capaz de protegerte como debería, e incluso fui culpable de que perdiéramos a nuestro bebé hace dos años, pero nada me haría más feliz que poder formar una familia contigo. Sé que tienes miedo, pero esta vez te prometo que no permitiré que nada les pase, estamos cerca de ganar esta batalla y por eso me atrevo a jurarte que daré mi vida por protegerlos a ustedes dos. Por eso... Levi, ¿me harías el honor de tener a nuestro hijo?

Los ojos del menor se llenaron de lágrimas ante esa declaración, formando un nudo en su garganta que le impedía responder. Por su mente pasaban tantas cosas, los riesgos que tendrían que enfrentar, los peligros que pasarían, la horrible posibilidad de perder a la única persona que había amado en su vida... pero también la posibilidad de un futuro juntos, de obtener esa familia que le había sido negada, la felicidad de estar juntos mientras sostenían a su bebé entre ellos... Si él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, valía la pena correr el riesgo.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, se lanza a sus brazos ocultado su rostro en su cuello mientras repite varios "Te amo" entre sollozos. Ambos se abrazan con fuerza y buscan el calor del cuerpo contrario, tratando de liberar la tensión que se había formado entre ellos.

Sí, el camino será difícil, pero ambos confían en que serán capaces de atravesarlo juntos, porque estando juntos son más fuertes que cualquier enemigo. Porque ese bebé que nació de su amor les dará la fuerza para superar los obstáculos.

* * *

 _Tres años después_

En medio del fuerte calor matutino, Erwin vuelve a casa luego de una larga jornada. Ahora que viven en el campo pueden cosechar gran parte de su comida, pero hay otras cosas que sólo pueden conseguir haciendo un viaje de dos días al poblado más cercano. Erwin odia dejar a su familia, pero realiza la travesía gustoso al saber que es por el bien de ellos.

Hace ya más de dos años desde que vencieron a los titanes y él se mudó al campo, fuera de las murallas, junto a Levi. Nunca imaginó que las cosas serían así, pero ahora que mira hacia atrás puede decir con seguridad que cada sacrificio, aunque doloroso, jugó un papel importante en la victoria de la humanidad.

Al final del sendero, llega a la pequeña cabaña de dos pisos donde viven cargando una cesta con provisiones para un mes, pues Levi no puede salir y él está más que encantado de compartir el encierro.

Apenas abrir la puerta es recibido por un golpe en el estómago que si bien no es suficiente para robarle el aliento, si logra desequilibrarle un poco. Cuando logra estabilizarse de nuevo, aparta la cesta para encontrase con una cabecita rubia apoyada en su abdomen y unos pequeños bracitos aferrados a sus piernas.

—¡Papi! —Balbucea feliz el pequeño levantando la mirada hacia él, clavando sus alegres ojos grises en los suyos y estirando sus manos hacia él. A sus tres años, es la viva imagen de sus padres.

Erwin no duda ni por un momento en acatar la silenciosa petición de su hijo, tomando la canasta en un brazo mientras se inclina para levantarle con el otro, besando su frente de forma cariñosa cuando le levanta.

—Despertaste muy temprano, ¿dónde está papá? —Él sabe que cuando no está, es su pequeño quien invade su cama para dormir junto a Levi alegando que es para protegerle, aunque en realidad lo hace por alejar sus propios temores infantiles, y eso le deja más tranquilo pues sabe que están juntos y a salvo.

Antes de que pueda contestarle, llegan a la cocina, donde se supone que dejaría la cesta antes de ir a buscar a su amado, y se encuentra con la sorprendida expresión de su pelinegro, quien le mira con disculpa como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo algo malo.

—¡Levi! —Exclama dejando la cesta a prisa sobre la mesa para acercarse a él y abrazarle suavemente, besando sus labios de forma corta a pesar de que preferiría tomarle en brazos y devolverle a la cama de la que no debió haber salido, pero se contiene pues aún está cargando a su pequeño.

Levi rueda los ojos mientras corresponde a su beso, separándose un poco de su cuerpo para evitar aplastar el pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

—Está bien, no seas tan ruidoso... —dice tranquilamente, destapando algunas capas de mantas para dejar ver el pequeño rostro durmiente de un bebé. —Está dormida.

El rostro de su pequeña hija de apenas una semana de nacida le roba el aliento. Apenas la tiene a la vista, se inclina sobre ella besando suavemente su frente de forma cariñosa. Ante el gesto de su padre, la pequeña niña de cabellos negros despierta dejando ver por un momento sus bellos ojos azules idénticos a los suyos antes de caer dormida de nuevo, robándole una sonrisa.

—Es hermosa... pero deberías estar en la cama. —Insiste, siendo silenciado por los labios de su amado.

—Parece que ambos están dormidos. —Susurra en respuesta, y toda protesta desaparece ante esas palabras, pues ahora que la familia ha crecido no tienen mucho tiempo para ellos, por lo que no perderá la oportunidad incluso si sólo podrán compartir algunos besos y caricias.

—Los llevaré a la cama... a los tres.

Y dicho esto, pasa un brazo alrededor de su estrecha cintura para atraerle cerca, siempre cuidando no hacerle daño, para caminar muy juntos hasta la habitación de los niños, donde les acomodan a ambos en sus respectivas camas antes de, finalmente, tomar a su amado en brazos y besarle profundamente mientras le lleva a su propia habitación, donde planea demostrarle lo mucho que lo ama y lo agradecido que está por la maravillosa familia que le ha dado.


End file.
